


Headlines

by rnagnumdong



Category: RWBY
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Multi, Pansexual Character, Trans Male Character, panromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnagnumdong/pseuds/rnagnumdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss wasn't sure how she felt about magazine reporters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

**Author's Note:**

> au where weiss doesnt have a shitty father and she dates everyone and it never ends in hard feelings.  
> theres some implied transphobia and kinda shittiness about polyamory.

Weiss couldn’t decide if she liked being in the headlines or not. Admittedly, she didn’t mind being in the center of attention. Reporters were always curious about her, and few of them had any troubles with approaching her even when she was a toddler. She couldn’t pretend like she didn’t love it when her new relationship in the front pages of magazines. Everyone she’d ever dated was amazing and beautiful and deserved the attention (Except for Brad. Fuck you, Brad.), but everyone also needed to know that it was Weiss who had them, for the time being at least.

It was kind of annoying, though. The reporters never seemed to understand what was happening, always reading things the wrong way and portraying it as the truth in their articles. She could hug someone on the street and there would be ponderings if she was dating them, but she could do blatantly dating things without them even noticing. She hugged Jaune once. Once! And there was questions about their relationship for a month. But when she and Velvet hung out for that same entire month, Weiss buying her incredible gifts and sharing scarves and being absolutely lovey-dovey all over each other? Nothing. There might have been one magazine about her new “gal pal”, which wasn’t even true, she and Velvet had been friends for a long time. Honestly, was anyone actually “gal pals” other than girls dating each other being erased by the media? She doubted it.

When the magazines called her a three-timing whore, she couldn’t help but laugh. She’d went out for a date with her datefriends, and been seen kissing not only Ruby, not only Yang, but Blake as well. The reporters really didn’t understand anything, did they? Why would she cheat right in front of the person she was dating? It was ridiculous. Had none of these people ever heard of polyamory? Honestly, they had to be the most sheltered people she’d ever had the pleasure of seeing. Besides, not that she had any intentions of hiding her relationship because these people didn’t understand, but when she kissed Ruby it totally could have been platonic, even if they did do that really cute embarrassed giggle they always do after a kiss. Kisses can always be platonic, but forehead kisses are probably the most platonic of it all. It honestly amazed her they hadn’t mentioned that Blake and Yang kissed too.

When she dated Neptune, though, the reporters truly pissed her off. They’d made her angry before, but always the kind of angry where it’s easy to laugh it off because it’s so silly. When she dated Neptune, she wanted to take them out somehow. She couldn’t kill every reporter in Vale, though, and she didn’t want to hide Neptune from them because he deserved as much attention and love and acknowledgement as the other ones did and he insisted it was okay, he was okay. Weiss never really believed him, but she still helped take him to get all his testosterone and helped him find binders that worked better. She wondered why he’d never told her about this before, she could help, she was always there to help her friends. What was the point in having money if you didn’t use it to help out your friends?

She wondered when the reporters would realize that they’d gotten her all wrong. They liked to paint her as a heartless whore who dated way too many people. She couldn’t wrap her head around their concept of dating too much. But she loved all her friends, and she loved them when she was dating them. She loved the way Ruby always blushed at any signs of affection, even when Weiss showered them with it. She loved how Sun was always basically radiating warmth, like the sun, even though he was nearly shirtless most of the time and had to be freezing. She loved the way Pyrrha was always ready to fight to protect her friends, even though most wouldn't deem her that reckless. She loved how Coco spent most of her time shopping criticizing clothes and then buying it anyway because she could totally fix the company’s obvious mistakes with it.

Weiss just really loved her friends.


End file.
